Your the Victom
by The heart of Kairi
Summary: Four girls were forced to marry Gundam pilots in order for the Gundams to have hearts to operate but these four girls killed their husbands. Now the curse of the four comes back to haunt the G-boys. (ceres/gundam wing cross)


The air was thin all around the florescent room that pulsated with the humming lights that hung above the white room. The walls were so white in fact that it seemed the room didn't even exist in real life and was just a space waiting to be filled with color. The only wall that had a snippet of color on it was in front of the wicker chair to which a girl was fastened in. This glazed over black window hid three faces of hopeful scientist watching the girl through blurry glasses.  
  
Looking around, the girl's eyes seemed to move in rhythm with the monotone buzzing that filled her ears. Left, right, then left again. Her blue eyes could make nothing of the room she was in. The only thing her mind could think of is. . .why?  
  
Then her head snapped around as a man in about his thirties entered the room wearing the same flashing glasses as the other scientist behind the glazed window. He looked at her with confident brown eyes, denting his eyebrows in closer to create a warm smile. Something about his white lab coat and the red liquid tube he held in his hand made the girl disregard the smile.  
  
"Where am I!?" She demanded immediately snapping her body towards the scientist causing her bindings to moan with the new applied pressure.  
  
"Patience my dear. . .it does not matter where you are anyhow. You will forget it all soon. Just relax." The scientist instructed gently lifting the dropper out of the red test tube.  
  
He walked closer, his eyebrows still bent in a solid line creating an axis on his dark face. Sweeps of brown hung over his glasses making his face look even darker and more twisted.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" wailed the girl shrinking back in her seat.  
  
The scientist laughed a bit to himself and then replied, "That's what every single girl before you said too, don't worry they all turned out ok with only nightmares of this incident."  
  
"Who are you and why am I here?!" The girl cried once more watching as he lifted the dropper over her head.  
  
"I am a scientist, my name is Mr. Yugan." The man replied applying some pressure to the rubber dropper end watching as the swell of red liquid formed at the tip of the glass tube.  
  
"What is that, what are you doing!"  
  
"It is blood, I am simply doing a test. . ." Mr. Yugan explained diverting his eyes from the now bulging blood droplet.  
  
The girl looked back up at the dropper suspended over her head and widened her glassy eyes that instantly overflowed with tears. Applying more pressure, the blood droplet dripped down from the glass tube and splashed on the girl's fair skin. The thick red drop then rolled down her cheekbone creating an illusion of a slash. All the girl could do was stare at the doctor breathing softly.  
  
"Damn it! Do something!" he commanded squeezing the dropper harder so that a whole rainstorm of red painted her right cheek with runny lines of red that was diluted with her salty tears.  
  
"You loose again Yugan." One of the doctors behind the glazed window sighed in his earpiece.  
  
"No! I swear she was the one. . ."  
  
"Sorry Yugan. . .that was your last try. Hand the blood over to a donor and get on with more productive work." Another scientist commented as a shuffle of papers and feet scuffed the earpiece.  
  
Yugan's face squished becoming redder than the blood in the tube as he bit his lip fading it to a purple color. "If I did that whoever got the blood would die!"  
  
Nothing answered on the other end, only uncomfortable silence as the buzzing continued in it's sad chorus for the occasion. Yugan's face turned back to it's original tan tint as he sighed long and hard.  
  
"I. . ." Stuttered the girl whimpering a bit as the red flowed down her neck outlining every large muscle.  
  
"Close your eyes." Yugan instructed as he flipped out the buzzing chorus so the room stood silent and opaque.  
  
As he walked away from the bolted white door there was a brilliant flash of deep violet as she girl's wail echoed through the hallways like a spirit's haunting voice. Each of the 20 girls he had tried the test on had their own pitch, Yugan documented them all in his mind and could even hear them wailing in his sleep. Each with their own pitch, own past, own looks, but all led to a dead end.  
  
Mr. Yugan walked back to his lab to collapse into a plastic swivel chair laying his head down on the cold black desktop in front of him. His hand flung out before him knocking over a gold-bordered frame that collapsed on it's back with a clank.  
  
Sitting up slowly his muddy eyes look upon a woman smiling back at him, her ruby lips glowed meshing with the red roses all around her. Her hair curled around her tiny tan face in golden locks and her brown eyes fixed themselves on Mr. Yugan endlessly. She seemed happy. . .but in reality he had lost her forever.  
  
Each of the twenty girl's wails echoed through is head as he turned over the picture but there was a new clearer voice this time. One he had never been able to block out. . .the one he would be obsessed with forever. 


End file.
